Kuroko No Persona
by sherrysakura99
Summary: <html><head></head>(RE-WRITER) Ada kejadian aneh di sekitar mereka, mulai dari kasus orang hilang hingga kasus pembunuhan yang melibatkan para shadow dan persona. Mampukah para Kiseki No Sedai dan yang lainnya mengungkap pelaku dibalik kejadian tersebut. Warning: OC, Crossover dengan Persona. ( Chapter 3: The Contractor's Key )</html>
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Terdapat suara-suara di mimpiku

"_Sayu-chan."_

Suara-suara seperti memanggil ku

"_Sayu."_

Suara itu berubah-ubah setiap waktu

"_Sayucchi."_

"_Sayuchin."_

Sebenarnya siapa yang memanggilku?

"_Sayu-san, bangunlah."_

* * *

><p><strong>KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI<strong>

**CROSSOVER: PERSONA © ATLUS**

**KUROKO NO PERSONA © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**.**

**WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), Crossover, jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi.**

**Genre: Friendship, Adventure, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing)**

**Rate:T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Beginning<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku tebangun ketikah suara terakhir itu memanggilku, ternyata aku masih di kereta. Sepertinya aku terlalu capek karena perjalanan dari Amerika ke Tokyo itu lumayan jauh, belum lagi aku harus naik kereta untuk dapat menjangkau distric Beika. Aku pun merapikan posisi dudukku lalu memasang kembali headphoneku yang sempat lepas karena aku tertidur. Biar aku perkenalkan diriku. Namaku Kanzaki Sayu, rambutku bewarna biru dan mataku bewarna merah darah. Aku pindah ke jepang karena permintaan orang tuaku. Ibu menitipkanku ke salah satu saudara kami yang kebetulan tinggal di Beika, aku tidak tau alasannya sih, ya biarlah toh aku tinggal menikmatinya saja.<p>

"Beika, Beika."

Pengumuman tanda kereta sudah sampai berbunyi, aku langsung mengambil tas dan beberapa oleh-oleh dari Amerika lalu turun dari kereta itu. Ketikah aku melewati pintu keluar stasiun ada kupu-kupu bewarna hitam tanpa corak melintas di sebelah ku. Aku langsung menengok ke belakang tapi kupu-kupu itu sudah hilang, sepertinya aku salah lihat. Aku keluar dari stasiun dan melihat apa aku sudah di jemput atau belum.

"Kau sudah datang Sayu-chan, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Ucap sebuah suara.

Aku melihat ke sumber suara itu, di sana telah berdiri seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu dan warna matanya sama seperti warna rambutnya. Ya dia adalah Narukami Yuu, dia sepupuku karena ayahnya adalah adik ibuku, kalau tidak salah dia kemarin juga baru pulang dari sebuah kota kecil bernama Inaba dan tinggal bersama pamanya. Aku rasa dia banyak berubah.

"_Nice to meet you,_ Yuu niichan." Ucapku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah Sayu-chan" jawabnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"_Please stop it_, oniichan taukan kalau aku tidak suka rambutku di acak-acak." omel ku dengan wajah yang datar.

"Gomene, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke rumah, okasan sudah menunggumu." Usulnya dan langsung mendapatkan persetujuan dariku.

Kami masuk ke dalam taxi, dan pergi menuju rumah yang akan aku tinggali. Setelah 15 menit, kami akhirnya sampai di sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar juga tidak terlalu kecil. Kami masuk dan aku langsung di sambut oleh bibiku atau bisa di bilang ibu dari Yuu.

"Kau sudah datang Sayu-chan, ternyata kau sudah besar ya." Ucap bibi sambil memelukku yang membuatku sesak nafas.

"Bibi sesak." Ucapku di sela-sela pelukan mautnya.

"Ah… gomene, he…he… he bibi terlalu senang karena kau akan datang."

'Ku pikir aku akan mati.' Batinku begitu bibi melepas pelukanya.

"Oh ya bibi ada oleh-oleh dari ibu." Aku menyerahkan tas kertas yang sejak tadi aku bawa pada bibi.

"Wah… arigato, ne Yuu-chan lebih baik kau antar Sayu-chan ke kamarnya."

"Baiklah, ayo Sayu-chan aku antar ke kamarmu." Ajak Yuu dan aku menganggukan kepalaku sebagai jawabannya.

Yuu mengantarkanku sampai di kamarku di lantai dua dan terletak di sebelah kamarnya, segera aku masuk ke dalam kamar dan melihat isi kamarku. Isinya cukup sederhana, satu tempat tidur, satu kamar mandi, meja komputer beserta komputernya, tv ukuran sedang, lemari pakaian, sofa di depan tv, karpet berwarna biru di bawanya, dan juga ac. Aku mulai menata pakaianku dan memasukanya ke dalam lemari, sampai aku menemukan bola basket di antara tumpukan dus yang di kirim ibuku kemarin. Aku mengambil bola itu, sepertinya ini dari kakak, dia memang tau kalau aku juga sangat menyukai basket sama sepertinya. Aku memutar bola basket itu sebentar di jariku lalu meletakkanya di samping tv. Setelah semuanya rapi, aku bergegas mengganti pakaianku lalu pergi menuju ruang makan. Di sana terlihat Yuu dan bibi sedang duduk di meja makan, tapi di mana paman?, sepertinya dia masih sibuk dengan kerjaannya. Aku mendekat kearah meja lalu duduk di sebelah Yuu. Bibi memberiku nasi dan lauknya, dan aku langsung memakannya.

"Sayu-chan, kau besok jadi masuk ke SMA Teiko?." Tanya bibiku di sela-sela makan malam kami.

"Ha'i, ibu sudah mendaftarkanku ke sana." Jawab ku.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa berangkat bersama Yuu-chan, karena besok Yuu-chan juga akan pindah ke sana."

"Tentu saja bibi."

"Kalau begitu cepat habiskan makanan kalian lalu pergi tidur, besok kan hari pertama kalian sekolah."

Setelah selesai makan aku langsung mandi dan merebahkan diriku di kasur, mulai sekarang aku harus terbiasa dengan keadaan di jepang. Walau aku tidak tau sampai kapan aku terbiasa di sini. Karena terlalu larut dalam pikiranku akupun tertidur dengan sendirinya.

* * *

><p>^.^<p>

* * *

><p>Ketikah aku membuka mataku, hal yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah sebuah perpustakaan yang di dominasi dengan warna biru, bahkan warna langit-langitnya pun berwarna biru. Tu-tunggu sebentar sejak kapan aku di perpustakaan?, bukannya aku tadi berada di kamarku. Aku langsung merapikan posisi dudukku. Ha… sejak kapan ya aku duduk di sini?.<p>

"_Welcome to velvet room, _ah… sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu dengan takdir yang menarik, khu…khu…khu." Ucap sebuah suara di depan ku.

Aku melihat ke depan, disana ada sesosok kakek tua berhidung panjang dan memiliki telinga seperti seorang elf dan memakai jas berwarna biru, di sebelahnya terdapat seorang laki-laki yang tingginya bisa di bilang setinggi Yuu. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dan matanya berwarna kuning emas. Dia membawa sebuah buku di tangannya, dan juga dia memakai baju berwarna biru sama seperti kakek itu, hanya saja penampilannya seperti seorang butler, sepertinya dia asisten dari kakek tua itu.

"Siapa kalian?, dan ini di mana?." Tanyaku pada mereka berdua.

"Nama saya Igor, senang sekali berkenalan dengan anda." Ucap kakek yang berada di depanku sambil tersenyum atau menyeringai?.

"Saya akan menjadi asisten anda dalam perjalanan ini, nama saya Eric." Ucap laki-laki yang berada di sebelah Igor.

"Tempat ini berada diantara mimpi dan kenyataan, jiwa dan raga, ini adalah tempat di mana yang terikat oleh kontraklah yang bisa masuk." Jelas Igor padaku.

'Pemegang kontrak?, tadi dia juga sempat bilang takdir yang menarik apa maksunya?.' Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Mungkin takdir seperti itu akan menunggu anda dalam waktu dekat." Lanjutnya.

"Saya akan menyerahkan surat kontrak yang harus anda tanda tangani." Ucap Eric.

Tiba-tiba di depanku sudah ada sebuah buku yang melayang. Aku mengambil pulpen yang berada di tengah buku itu lalu mulai menuliskan namaku di sana tanpa ragu-ragu. Setelah selesai buku itu hilang dari hadapanku.

"Baiklah, sampai kita bertemu lagi, saya ucapkan selamat jalan, dan semoga anda berhasil ojou-sama." Ucap Eric sambil tersenyum dan seketikah pandanganku kabur.

Aku membuka mataku, sepertinya aku kembali lagi ke kamarku. Apa yang tadi cuma mimpi?, ah dari pada memikirkan itu lebih baik aku cepat-cepat mandi, sarapan lalu berangkat ke sekolah. Aku bergegas ke kamar mandi lalu mengganti bajuku dengan seragam SMA Teiko. Seragamnya cukup bagus karena serbah putih dan biru, setelah pakaianku rapi aku lalu merapikan rambutku dan mengikat model pony tail dan di beri pita berwarna biru muda, tak lupa headphone ku kalungkan di leherku. Setelah semua selesai aku pergi ke bawah untuk sarapan tentunya.

"Ohayo Sayu-chan, ayo cepat duduk kita mau sarapan." Ucap bibi yang memberikanku senyuman selamat pagi.

"Ha'i, bibi." Jawabku kemudian duduk di kursi tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

Setelah selesai makan, aku dan yuu berangkat ke sekolah SMA Teiko, sekolah yang katanya paling elit di Tokyo, karena SMA ini aku dengar sering mendapat penghargaan baik itu di bidang akademik ataupun non akademik, baik itu local ataupun internasional. Pantas banyak sekali yang ingin masuk ke SMA Teiko ini. Kami masuk ke dalam aula untuk mendengarkan cerama panjang dari kepala sekolah. Selama cerama itu berlangsung, aku sama sekali tidak konsen karena aku masih memikirkan mimpi itu, mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata, bahkan aku masih ingat detail ceritanya. Seharusnya jika itu benar-benar mimpi maka aku akan melupakan sebagian dari mimpi itu. Tapi ini benar-benar terasa nyata. Daripada aku memikirkannya terus lebih baik aku melihat wajah dari taman-temanku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan melihat ada yang aneh dari barisan anak laki-laki tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, karena ada murid-murid berambut unik seperti pelangi, ada yang merah, merah ke hitam-hitaman, kuning, hijau, biru, biru muda, dan ungu. Benar-benar seperti pelangi yang muncul di siang bolong. Setelah menunggu selama satu jam akhirnya cerama yang kelewatan panjang itu selesai dan kami di perbolehkan untuk pergi ke kelas masih-masing. Aku tadi sempat melihat kearah papan pengumuman pembagian kelas sebelum masuk ke aula, jadi aku tidak perlu melihatnya lagi. Aku masuk ke dalam kelasku yaitu kelas 1-B, di sana ternyata sudah ada beberapa murid yang sedang mencari tempat duduk. Aku memilih untuk duduk di samping jendela, ya dari dulu sampai sekarang aku selalu suka duduk di samping jendela. Bel tanda masuk berbunyi dan murid-muridpun mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan mereka masing-masing, lalu pelajaran di mulai.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung aku terus melihat kearah jendela, di luar sana ada kabut tebal yang menutupi pemandangan di luar.

'Kabut?, kenapa muncul jam segini, lalu kenapa kabut ini tebal sekali?.' Batinku masih melihat kearah jendela.

Daripada aku memikirkan hal itu lebih baik aku melihat sekitarku. Aku mulai melihat teman-teman sekelasku dan aku terkejut karena aku sekelas dengan murid warna-warni itu. Mulai dari yang berwarna merah itu duduk di barisan paling depan no 2 dari kiri. Lalu pemuda berambut hijau yang membawa boneka kodok di mejanya berada di samping kirinya. Ada lagi seorang pemuda berambut kuning dan ungu yang duduk di depanku untuk pemuda berambut kuning dan di sebelah kanan untuk pemuda berambut ungu. Kalau di belakangku ada dua orang berambut biru dan merah gelap. Sedangkan di sebelah ku pemuda berambut biru muda sedang duduk dengan tenang sambil melihat kearah papan tulis yang berada di depan kami. Oh ya ada juga seorang perempuan berambut pink yang memiliki ukuran dada yang lumayan besar, duduk di sebelah pemuda berambut biru itu.

'Ternyata aku sekelas dengan mereka ya.' Batinku.

Beberapa jam kemudian bel istirahat berbunyi, hari ini pelajarannya tidak begitu banyak karena baru pertama masuk sekolah. Aku mengeluarkan bekal yang di buatkan bibiku, tiba-tiba ponsel ku berbunyi tanda ada pesan masuk. Aku membuka pesan itu dan ternyata itu dari Yuu.

From: Yuu niichan

Kita makan siang di atap ya, apa perlu aku menjemputmu di kelas?.

Aku tersenyum tipis kemudian membalas pesan itu

To: Yuu niichan

Tidak usah biar aku saja yang kekelas niichan.

From: Yuu niichan

Baiklah kalau begitu.

Aku bergegas pergi ke ruangan Yuu yang berada di kelas 2-A, ketikah aku melewati lorong menuju kelas Yuu niichan, tiba-tiba ada kupu-kupu berwarna hitam tanpa corak melintas di sampingku, kupu-kupu itu mirip dengan kupu-kupu yang aku lihat waktu aku turun dari stasiun. Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang tapi kupu-kupu itu langsung hilang, kupu-kupu itu sebenarnya apa?, karena warnanya yang berwarna hitam itu aneh, daripada aku memikirkan hal itu lebih baik aku cepat-cepat pergi ke kelas 2-A. tak lama kemudian aku sampai di kelas yang ku cari-cari, aku langsung membuka pintunya dan di sana terlihat Yuu sedang duduk di samping jendela sambil melihat ke luar jendela. Aku mendekati mejanya untuk menyapanya.

"Oniichan, ayo kita makan siang." Ucapku masih dengan ekspresi datarku.

"Ah… Sayu-chan, baiklah ayo." Jawabnya lalu mulai berdiri dan berjalan ke luar kelas di ikuti oleh ku yang berada di sampingnya.

Kami berjalan menuju atap karena di sanalah tujuan kami, sesampainya di sana aku langsung duduk di bangku yang di sediakan di sana di ikuti oleh Yuu yang duduk di sampingku. Aku membuka kotak makan siangku, isinya tentu saja bento penuh cinta dari bibiku, itu yang di katakan bibi ketikah aku menerima bekal itu.

"Itadakimasu." ucap kami berdua secara bersamaan.

Kami makan dalam diam sampai aku mulai buka suara.

"Ne oniichan, kau sudah memutuskan mau ikut klub apa?." Tanyaku di sela-sela makan siang kami.

"Aku rasa aku akan ikut klub basket, karena aku dengar klub basket SMA ini pernah menjuarai Inter High dan Winter Cup, lagipula aku dulu juga pernah ikut klub basket." Jawabnya sambil memakan bentonya.

"Kalau Sayu-chan sendiri mau ikut klub apa?." Tanyanya padaku.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku masih bingung mau memilih klub apa."

"Bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah ini kau mengantarku ke GYM untuk menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran."

"Boleh juga, aku juga ingin melihat-lihat klubnya."

Kami melanjutkan acara makan siang kami sambil mengobrol panjang hingga jam istirahat pertama berakhir. Kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

* * *

><p>^.^<p>

* * *

><p>Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, tapi tiba-tiba ada pengumuman dari pihak sekolah melalui speaker yang di pasang di sudut ruang kelas.<p>

"Pengumuman kepada seluruh siswa dan siswi, harap untuk berhati-hati ketikah pulang sekolah, karena ada sebuah insiden yang terjadi di sekitar sekolah ini, mohon untuk tertib di jalan, terima kasih." Ucap suara dari speaker tersebut.

Insiden apa yang di maksud?, memang sih dari tadi aku mendengar suara sirine mobil polisi, mungkin di sekitar sini ada kejadian pembunuhan kali ya. Sudahlah lebih baik aku pergi ke tempat niichan. Aku berdiri dari tempat duduk ku dan menuju ruang kelas, karena aku tidak fokus aku menabrak seseorang di depanku lalu ada kertas yang jatuh di dekat kakiku. Aku mengambil kertas itu, bukannya ini formulir pendaftaran klub basket ya. Aku melihat siapa yang aku tabrak, dan ternyata dia adalah orang yang duduk di sebelahku dengan surai baby bluenya.

"Gomene karena sudah menabrakmu." Ucapku sambil membungkukkan sedikit badanku.

"Tidak apa-apa, apa kau terluka?."

"Tidak kok, ano apa kertas ini milikmu?." Tanyaku lalu menyerahkan kertas itu padanya

"Ha'i" jawabnya dan mengambil kertas itu.

"Apa kau akan ikut klub basket?."

"Iya begitulah."

"Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat bersama saja."

"Kau juga mau mendaftar ke klub basket?."

"Bukan aku, tapi sepupuku yang akan mendaftar ke sana."

"Oww… baiklah kalau begitu aku mau."

"Ayo kita ke sana, sepertinya Yuu niichan juga sudah menunggu di luar."

Aku pergi keluar kelas di ikuti oleh pemuda tadi, sesampainya di sana Yuu sudah menunggu ku di depan kelas ku.

"Kau lama sekali Sayu-chan?." Tanya Yuu padaku.

"Ada sedikit insiden tadi, oh ya aku membawa teman yang juga akan mendaftar ke klub basket."

"Teman?, siapa?, bukannya tadi kau datang sendirian?."

"Ano." Ucap pemuda bersurai baby blue di sebelahku.

Yuu langsung melihat ke sumber suara tersebut dan dia kaget karena kemunculan pemuda itu. Apa Yuu tidak merasakannya ya?.

"Se-sejak kapan kau ada di sana?." Tanya Yuu pada pemuda tadi.

"Apa yang oniichan bicarakan?, dia sudah bersamaku sejak tadi." Jawabku yang heran dengan reaksi Yuu.

"Ah… gomene, aku tidak merasakan hawa keberadaanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa." jawabnya.

"Lebih baik kita langsung ke ruang klub saja." Usulku yang langsung di stujui oleh mereka berdua.

Kami bergegas pergi ke tempat klub, di perjalanan aku selalu mendengar gosip dari anak perempuan, bahkan anak laki-laki juga ikut menggosip. Kira-kira isinya seperti ini.

"Hey, apa kau sudah melihat situs yang muncul tadi malam, situs itu bilang bahwa jodohku adalah Sika Kawami." Ucap murid perempuan A.

"Eh benarkah, aku tidak melihatnya karena aku terlalu capek, lalu apa yang di bilang situs itu?." Tanya murid perempuan B.

"Ya di situ cuma tertulis bahwa aku harus datang ke pohon di samping sekolah, di sana aku bisa bertemu dengan Sika-kun." Jawab murid perempuan A.

"Eh apa kau tidak tau kalau Sika Kawami baru saja meninggal?." Ucap perempuan C.

"Eh… masak?, darimana kau tau itu?." Tanya murid perempuan A.

"Aku baru saja di beritahu penjaga sekolah, katanya ada orang yang meninggal di pohon dekat sekolah kita, lalu cara meninggalnya juga mengerikan, beliau bilang kalau dia meninggal dengan cara di tusuk menggunakan kayu tepat di jantungnya. Tapi anehnya dia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan darah, dan mayatnya itu sudah di identifikasi sebagai Sika Kawami." Jawab murid perempuan C.

"Eh benarkah?." Ucap perempuan B.

'Jadi memang benar ada pembunuhan di sekitar sini, ternyata firasatku benar.' Batinku.

"Ano aku belum tau siapa namamu." Tanya pemuda yang berada di sebelahku.

"Ah… kau benar, perkenalkan namaku Kanzaki Sayu, yoroshiku." Jawab ku sambil menundukan sedikit wajahku.

"Kalau aku Narukami Yuu, yoroshiku." Ucap Yuu.

"Sayu-san, dan Yuu senpai, namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, yoroshiku." Ucapnya sambil menundukan sedikit wajahnya.

"Salam kenal Kuroko-kun." Ucapku sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kami akhirnya sampai di depan gym, Yuu masuk pertama kali di ikuti aku dan Kuroko yang mengekor di belakang. Kami langsung menuju kearah menejer di tim basket ini, sepertinya Yuu sudah mengenal menejernya mungkin mereka satu kelas.

"Kau sudah memutuskannya Narukami-kun." Ucap perempuan itu dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Iya begitulah, ini formulir pendaftarannya dan aku juga membawa calon lainnya." Jawab Yuu sambil menyerahkan formulir itu.

"Calon siapa?, apa perempuan yang berada di belakangmu?." Tanya perempuan itu.

"Bukan Riko, tapi pemuda yang berada di belakangnya." Jawab Yuu.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana." Jawab perempuan yang bernama Riko tadi, sepertinya dia tidak menyadari Kuroko yang berada di belakangku.

Aku langsung menarik tangannya agar dia berdiri di sebelahku, dia sempat kaget karena tiba-tiba aku menarik tangannya, tapi dia langsung paham apa yang aku inginkan.

"Ini dia orangnya senpai." Kataku sambil menunjuk kearah Kuroko.

"Eeehhhhh… sejak kapan kau di situ?." Ucap Riko yang kaget dengan kemunculan Kuroko.

"Dia sudah di sini dari tadi senpai." Jawabku singkat.

"Aku bahkan sampai tidak sadar, tapi apa kau bisa bermain basket?." Tanya Riko pada Kuroko.

"Ha'i ini formulirnya sudah aku isi." Jawab Kuroko sambil menyerahkan formulir itu pada Riko.

Riko menerimannya dan membacanya, dia kaget dengan apa yang dia baca.

"Kau lulusan SMP Teiko?." Tanya Riko pada Kuroko.

"Iya begitulah."

"Menarik, sangat menarik." Jawab Riko sambil tersenyum manis.

"Memang ada apa Riko?." Tanya Yuu.

"Sebenarnya dari tadi aku menerima formulir pendaftaran dari murid-murid yang tidak ku duga, kau tau tentang Kiseki No Sedai?."

"Ah… kelompok basket yang isinya orang berbakat itu kan?." jawab Yuu.

"Begitulah, dan kau tau kalau Kiseki No Sedai itu mendaftar ke klub basket kita."

"He…?, mereka mendaftar ke klub basket kita, apa kau serius Riko?." tanya Yuu yang kaget dengan ucapan Riko.

"Tentu saja aku serius Narukami-kun, dan sepertinya ini akan menjadi semakin menarik."

Setelah selesai dengan masalah formulir, aku, Kuroko, Yuu, dan Riko memutuskan untuk pulang bersama, di perjalanan kami masih melihat mobil polisi yang berada di sebelah gedung sekolah.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat hal semacam ini." Komentar Riko ketikah melihat kearah mobil polisi tersebut.

"Aku dengar yang menemukannya adalah siswi kelas 3 ya?." Tanya Yuu.

"Ya begitulah, rasanya menakutkan jika pembunuh itu masih berkeliaran di sekitar sini." Ucap Riko menunjukan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Oh ya daripada membahas itu, apa kalian pernah mendengar situs yang hanya muncul pada waktu tengah malam saat bulan purnama dan saat bulan baru?." Tanya Riko.

"Aku memang pernah mendengar situs itu dari salah satu temanku, katanya jika terdapat nama yang tertulis di situs itu maka dia akan menjadi jodohmu, dan jika kau ingin menemuinya kau harus pergi ke tempat yang di sebutkan di situs itu." Jawab Kuroko.

"Tapi kenapa kau masih percaya akan hal yang tidak masuk akal itu Riko." Ucap Yuu.

"Hee… aku kan cuma mau memberi tahu saja." ucap Riko sambil pudung.

"Apa nama situs itu senpai?." Tanyaku mencoba membuat Riko semangat.

"Ah akhirnya ada yang tertarik juga, nama situsnya, kalau tidak salah 'Black Butterfly'." Jawab Riko senpai sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Black butterfly?" Ucapku.

"Ya begitulah, oh ya ada satu lagi rumor, kau tau tentang lapangan _street basketball_ yang berada di belakang kuil Haido?." Ucap Riko senpai.

"Aku dengar kalau kau melempar bola basket ke dalam ring yang berada di lapangan itu tepat jam 12 malam waktu bulan purnama dan masuk, maka keinginanmu akan terkabul." jawab Yuu.

"He...?, bahkan ada yang seperti itu juga?." Tanyaku.

"Ya tapi itu masih tidak bisa di buktikan, karena banyak yang sudah mencobanya tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa." Jawab Kuroko.

Kami sampai di persimpangan jalan dan kami berpisah di sana karena arah rumah kami yang berlawanan. Sesampainya di rumah aku langsung mandi, makan, dan tidur karena badan ku sangat capek sekali.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue or Delete<strong>

* * *

><p>#Curhatan Author#<p>

Ini sebenarnya adalah Re-writer dari cerita saya yang berjudul sama dengan sedikit perubahan sana-sini. Dan ini cerita crossover dengan Persona, tapi tidak saya tempatkan di kelompok crossover, hehehe…

Semoga cerita ini tidak mengecewakan dan **REVIEW PLEASE…!**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Capter 2: You're Myself, Iam Yourself<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: You're Myself, Iam Yourself

_**Flashback Chapter 1**_

_**"Ah akhirnya ada yang tertarik juga, nama situsnya, kalau tidak salah 'Black Butterfly'." Jawab Riko senpai sambil memasang pose berpikir.**_

_**"Black butterfly?" Ucapku.**_

_**"Ya begitulah, oh ya ada satu lagi rumor, kau tau tentang lapangan **__**street basketball**__** yang berada di belakang kuil Haido?." Ucap Riko senpai.**_

_**"Aku dengar kalau kau melempar bola basket ke dalam ring yang berada di lapangan itu tepat jam 12 malam waktu bulan purnama dan masuk, maka keinginanmu akan terkabul." jawab Yuu.**_

_**"He...?, bahkan ada yang seperti itu juga?." Tanyaku.**_

_**"Ya tapi itu masih tidak bisa di buktikan, karena banyak yang sudah mencobanya tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa." Jawab Kuroko.**_

_**.**_

**KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**CROSSOVER: PERSONA © ATLUS**

**KUROKO NO PERSONA © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**.**

**WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), Crossover, jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi.**

**Genre: Friendship, Adventure, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing)**

**Rate:T**

_**.**_

**Chapter 2: You're Myself, Iam Yourself**

**.**

Tuesday, 03/06/2014

Paginya seperti biasa aku berangkat bersama Yuu, ya pagi yang indah karena cuaca hari ini begitu cerah. Di perjalanan kami menuju sekolah, kami dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang yang sedang berteriak di belakangku.

"Hey awas." Teriak seseorang itu.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati pemuda yang mengendarai gerobak sepeda mungkin, dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi. Karena aku telat menghindar, gerobak itu menyerampetku hingga membuatku jatuh, dan kaki kananku lecet.

"Iittaii." Erangku sambil memegang kakiku.

"Go-gomen, aku lupa mengerem, apa ada yang sakit?." Tanya si pengemudi itu setelah turun dari gerobaknya.

Aku melihatnya, orang ini mempunyai model rambut yang aneh karena poninya belah tengah, lalu di belakangnya ada pemuda berambut hijau, kalau tidak salah diakan satu kelas denganku. Yuu lalu melihat kaki kananku yang lecet karena menyerempet sepeda tadi.

"Kakimu terluka, lebih baik kita bawa ke uks, lagipula sekolah sudah dekat, apa kau bisa jalan?." Tanya Yuu padaku.

"Akan aku coba." Jawabku sambil mencoba untuk berdiri tapi gagal dan terjatuh kembali, karena kakiku benar-benar sakit.

"Bakao, ini semua salahmu, seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati-nodayo." Omel pemuda bersurai hijau sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Shin-chan hidoi, bukannya kau yang menyuruhku cepat-cepat karena kita bisa terlambat." Jawab pemuda yang menabrakku tadi.

"Itu karena kau telat menjeputku-nodayo, seharusnya aku menuruti ramalan oha asa yang menyuruhku menjauhi orang berzodiac Scorpio-nodayo."

"Sudah-sudah, dari pada kalian bertengkar, lebih baik kalian membantuku, Sayu-chan terlihat kesakitan." Lerai Yuu.

"Aku punya usul, lebih baik aku antar pakai gerobakku, lagipula aku yang menabraknya, jadi aku yang akan bertanggung jawab." Usul pemuda yang menabrakku.

"Ide yang bagus." Ucap Yuu lalu menggendongku ala bridal style, dan meletakanku di gerobak pemuda tadi.

Kami berempat berangkat bersama-sama dengan aku yang di atas gerobak dan pemuda yang menabrakku yang mengemudikannya. Sesampainya di sekolah aku langsung di bawah ke uks agar mendapat perawatan.

"Dia baik-baik saja hanya kakinya yang lecet, tapi dia harus istirahat dulu disini, mungkin istirahat pertama dia bisa kembali ke kelas." Ucap sensei yang menjaga ruang uks.

"Ha'i arigato sensei." Ucap Yuu sambil membungkukkan badanya.

Sensei itu kembali ke ruang kerjanya, sedangkan dua orang tadi yang berada di luar masuk ke dalam uks.

"Apa yang sensei bilang?." Tanya pemuda yang menabrakku.

"Beliau bilang Sayu-chan baik-baik saja, hanya kakinya yang cidera, tapi dia harus istirahat di sini sampai istirahat pertama, setelah itu dia bisa kembali ke kelas." Jelas Yuu.

"Syukurlah, gomen ne aku sudah menabrakmu tadi."

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah." Jawabku dengan wajah datarku.

"Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Takao Kazunari, yoroshiku." Ucap pemuda yang menabrakku sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Midorima Shintarou." Ucap pemuda yang berada di belakangnya sambil menaikan kacamatanya.

"Namaku Kanzaki Sayu, yoroshiku."

"Kalau aku Narukami Yuu, yoroshiku." Ucap Yuu.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Sayu-chan?." Tanya Takao padaku.

"Terserah kau saja." jawabku singkat.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas, kau tidak apa-apakan kalau di sini sendirian?." Tanya Yuu padaku.

"Tenang saja aku tidak apa-apa kok."

Mereka meninggalkanku sendirian di uks, sedangkan aku mencoba untuk istirahat dengan tiduran di kasur. Kalau tidak salah nanti bulan purnamakan?, kenapa aku tidak mencoba saja melihat situs itu, lagipula aku penasaran dengan situs itu. Baiklah nanti malam aku akan mencobanya. Karena aku tidak bisa istirahat, aku mencoba untuk duduk dan melihat ke luar jendela uks di sebelahku yang menghadap langsung ke lapangan sepak bola, aku melihat teman-teman sekelasku sedang pemanasan. Oh ya pelajaran pertamakan olahraga, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa ikut karena cidera ini. Mereka mulai memainkan bola tersebut, aku juga melihat Kuroko mencoba untuk menjugling bola tapi gagal dan di ulangi terus menerus olehnya, aku rasa dia tak berbakat dalam permainan sepak bola, begitu juga Midorima, tapi dia hanya gagal satu kali.

"Sepertinya kau terlihat serius sekali nona." Ucap sebuah suara tepat di telinga kiriku.

Aku menoleh ke suara tersebut, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki memakai baju hitam dan putih seperti seorang narapidana, rambutnya berwarna hitam dan matanya berwarna biru gelap. Siapa dia?, sepertinya dia bukan murid sekolah ini, karena dia tidak memakai seragam sekolah.

"_Who?._" Tanyaku pada anak tersebut.

Dia duduk di sebelahku lalu mulai berbicara.

"_My name is Pharos, nice to meet you miss._" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"_What are you doing in here?._"

"_Well_, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Itu karena kita baru saja bertemu, kau adalah reengkarnasi dari seseorang, karena itu aku ingin beremu denganmu."

"Reengkarnasi?, apa maksudmu?."

"Suatu hari nanti kau akan tau _miss_, ah aku harus pergi, nanti kita akan bertemu lagi."

Pharospun menghilang dari hadapanku, he… apa dia hantu?, tapi aku kan tidak punya kemampuan untuk melihat hantu, lalu apa maksudnya reengkarnasi dari seseorang, apa dia ingin bercanda denganku, ha… aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran hantu sekarang, aku pikir mereka hanya ingin menakuti manusia, tapi ada juga ya hantu yang aneh seperti dia, lalu ada apa dengan pakaiannya, apa dulu sekolah ini bekas penjara karena itu dia memakai pakaian seperti tadi?, semua pertanyaan ini membuatku pusing, lebih baik aku tidur saja. Aku mulai tiduran kembali dan memejamkan mataku, mencoba untuk tidur, tak beberapa lama aku mulai tertidur.

Di dalam tidurku aku bermimpi, ada sebuah menara tinggi yang menjulang sampai langit, lalu bulannya terlihat hijau dan di sekitarku terdapat peti mati dan darah di mana-mana. Aku melihat sebuah siluet seorang pemuda sedang menodongkan sebuah pistol kearah kepalanya dengan beberapa orang di sekitarnya yang seperti tidak mencegahnya.

"_Persona." _Ucap pemuda tadi dengan lantang.

Ketikah aku ingin mencegahnya untuk menembak kepalanya, tiba-tiba aku sudah berpindah tempat. Kali ini aku berada di sebuah kota yang sudah hancur, di depanku terdapat beberapa orang sedang melawan sesuatu, aku juga melihat kembali siluet seorang pemuda, tapi aku seperti pernah melihat orang itu, dia memunculkan sebuah kartu dari tanganya.

"_Persona."_ Ucap pemuda tersebut.

Aku bangun dari tidurku, keringat dingin langsung menetes dari keningku. Mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata, seperti pernah terjadi. Dan siapa dua pemuda tadi?, apa maksudnya dengan mimpi-mimpi itu?. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi masih berputar di kepalahku, tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu uks, ternyata itu Yuu, berarti ini sudah istirahat ya, cepat sekali.

"Kau sudah baikan Sayu-chan?." Tanya Yuu padaku.

"Iya seperti yang kau lihat niichan."

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang di sini saja?."

"Ide yang bagus."

Yuu mengambil bekal milikku di atas meja lalu memberikanya padaku. Aku membuka bekal tersebut dan mulai memakannya.

"Ne oniichan, apa dulu sekolah ini bekas penjara?." Tanyaku sambil memakan bento milikku.

"Aku tidak tau, kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?."

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya penasaran saja."

"Coba kau tanyakan pada Riko, soalnya ayahnya kan guru di sini, mungkin dia tau sejarah sekolah ini."

"Baiklah nanti akan aku tanyakan."

"Nanti kau mau pulang bersamaku, atau mau pulang sendiri?, karena hari ini aku ada latihan basket."

"Aku menunggumu saja, lagipula aku penasaran dengan latihanya."

"Tapi apa kau sudah bisa jalan?."

"Tenang saja aku sudah sembuh kok, walau masih agak sakit, setelah ini oniichan bisa mengantarku ke kelas?."

"Tentu saja."

Kami melanjutkan acara makan kami hingga bento kami habis, lalu aku di antar Yuu sampai ke dalam kelas, ya setidaknya sekarang aku bisa jalan, walau masih sedikit sakit.

"Sayu-san kau tidak apa-apa?, aku dengar kau sempat terserempet waktu berangkat sekolah?." Tanya Kuroko setelah aku duduk di bangkuku, sepertinya dia khawatir walau wajahnya masih tetap datar.

"Aku sudah lebih baik kok Kuroko-kun." Jawabku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu ya." Pamit Yuu pada kami, dan di jawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh kami berdua.

Yuu pergi ke kelasnya. Melihat aku yang sudah kembali ke kelas Midorima mendekatiku.

"Apa kakimu sudah baikan-nodayo?." Tanya Midorima padaku.

"Sudah lebih baik Midorima-kun."

"Kalau kakimu masih sakit, biar nanti aku yang mengantarmu pulang, bu-bukan berarti aku peduli padamu, tapi aku juga ikut bertanggung jawab atas insiden itu." Ucapnya sambil menaikan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot sama sekali.

'Orang ini tsunder ya.' Batinku sweetdrope.

"Tidak usah, aku nanti akan pulang bersama Yuu niichan, lagipula aku ingin menunggunya, karena hari ini dia ada latihan." Jawabku.

"Ah benar juga, hari ini ada latihan basketkan." Kata Kuroko.

"Ha'i, ano apa kalian jarang latihan ya selama liburan panjang kemarin?." Tanyaku pada mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau-nodayo?." Tanya Midorima padaku.

"Otot-otot kalian terlihat kaku, lebih baik kalian melakukan pemanasan setiap bangun tidur, ya agar otot kalian tidak kaku."

"Kau punya kemampuan analisa Sayu-san?." Tanya Kuroko padaku.

"Entah, tapi aku suka memperhatikan orang, kebiasaan di Amerika sih, jadinya aku tau tentang kondisi tubuh mereka."

"Kenapa kau tidak mendaftar menjadi menejer tim basket saja-nodayo, aku dengar kalau tim basket ini juga membuka lowongan untuk menejer." Usul Midorima.

"Nanti aku akan pikirkan." Jawabku.

**~KNP~**

Setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan buku pelajaran yang seakan tidak ada habisnya, akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, aku menutup buku pelajaranku kemudian memasukannya ke dalam tasku.

"Sayu-san bagaimana kalau kita ke gym bersama?." Ajak Kuroko padaku.

"Boleh saja Kuroko-kun." Jawabku.

Kami pergi ke gym bersama-sama, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya di mana Yuu?. _Well, _dia sudah berangkat dari tadi karena katanya pelajaran terakhir di kelasnya tidak ada gurunya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke gym duluan. Sesampainya di sana aku langsung di sambut oleh Riko.

"Sayu-chan, ternyata kau jadi ke sini ya, kau kesini sendirian?, seharusnya kau bilang padaku biar aku menjemputmu." Ucap Riko padaku.

"Aku datang bersama Kuroko-kun kok, Riko senpai."

"Kuroko?, tapi kau tadi datang sendiri?."

"Ano." Ucap Kuroko yang berdiri di depan Riko.

"Kyaaaa… Kuroko, sejak kapan kau ada di situ?." Tanya Riko yang kaget karena Kuroko yang berada di depanya.

"Riko senpai, aku sudah bilang kalau aku ke sini dengan Kuroko-kun." Jawabku sambil sweetdrope, apa segitunya ya Kuroko tidak terlihat?.

"A-ah… gomenasai, kau boleh ke tempat yang lainya Kuroko, dan Sayu-chan apa kau mau duduk di _bench_ saja?." Tawar Riko padaku.

"Ha'i." Jawabku lalu berjalan menuju _bench, _di sana juga ada seorang perempuan berambut pink sedang menulis sesuatu di papan yang berada di tangannya.

"Sumimasen, boleh aku duduk di sini?." Tanyaku pada perempuan tadi.

"Tentu saja, silahkan." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lalu menggeser tubuhnya.

"Arigato." Ucapku lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ano, apa kau menejer di sini?." Tanyaku padanya.

"Ha'i aku menejer baru disini, apa kau juga menejer?."

"Bukan, aku hanya ingin melihat latihanya saja, kebetulan sepupuku ikut klub basket."

"Begitu ya, oh ya siapa namamu?."

"Kanzaki Sayu, kalau kau sendiri?."

"Momoi Satsuki, yoroshiku."

"Yoroshiku, Momoi-san."

Aku melihat kearah lapangan, di sana terlihat Midorima sedang latihan three poin, dan aku kagum dengan lemparannya, karena lemparanya begitu tinggi, ada juga pemuda bersurai ungu yang tingginya mencapai 2 meter dengan kemampuan bloknya, lalu pemuda bersurai biru, permainanya mirip seperti permainan streetbasketball, aku rasa kemampuanya ada pada agilitynya, lalu pemuda bersurai merah kehitam-hitaman yang mempunyai kemampuan dalam lompatannya, kalau Yuu sendiri sepertinya kemampuanya ada pada observasinya, dia cocok di jadikan kapten kalau menurutku, yang aku belum tau adalah kemampuan dari Kuroko, karena dari tadi dia mencoba untuk memasukan bola tapi selalu gagal, hanya saja kemampuan passingnya cukup hebat, mungkin dia berbakan dalam hal mengoper. Saking asyiknya dengan pengamatanku, aku tidak sadar kalau Riko sudah duduk di sampingku.

"Sayu-chan, aku dengar dari Yuu, kakimu sedang cidera, apa sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa?." Tanya Riko padaku.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa kok senpai." Jawabku.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Ne senpai, apa sekolah kita itu dulu bekas penjara ya?."

"Eh… kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?."

"Hanya penasaran."

"Tentu saja tidak, dulu sekolah ini berupa tanah lapang yang sangat luas."

"Souka."

"Nantikan bulan purnama, apa kau tidak ingin melihat situs itu Sayu-chan?."

"Mungkin aku akan melihatnya, memang bagaimana munculnya?."

"Aku tidak tau pasti, kata orang-orang situs itu sebenarnya hanya situs ramalan biasa, tapi ketikah bulan purnama dan bulan baru tepat jam 11-12 malam, situs itu akan memposting ramalan yang kemarin aku ceritakan, hanya di jam itu saja, setelah jam 12 lewat postingan itu akan hilang."

"Begitu ya, baiklah aku akan mencobanya."

Setelah menunggu sekian lama, akhirnya latihanpun selesai, kamipun pulang ke rumah masing-masing karena hari sudah semakin malam.

**~KNP~**

Sekarang jam telah menunjukan waktu 22. 59, beberapa detik lagi situs itu akan muncul, segera aku duduk di depan layar computer dan mulai mengetik nama situs itu. Tepat jam 11 malam, situs itu memposting sebuah nama.

Name: Takao Kazunari

(Foto)

Jika kau ingin bertemu denganya, temui dia hari Selasa tanggal 10/06/2014 di sekitar pertokohan dekat sekolah SMA Teiko pada jam 10. 00 siang hari.

Kira-kira itulah isi dari situs itu, tunggu sebentar Takao Kazunari?, bukanya dia yang tadi menabrakku?. Aku mencoba membaca kembali postingan tersebut, tiba-tiba sesuatu muncul dari dalam layar komputerku, dan ternyata itu kupu-kupu yang pernah aku lihat selama ini, kupu-kupu itu terbang kearah pintu, dan seperti terhipnotis aku mengikuti kupu-kupu tersebut. Sampai akhirnya aku sudah berada di kuil Haido, lebih tepatnya di belakang kuil Haido, tempat di mana terdapat lapangan streetbasketball yang di ceritakan Riko padaku. Aneh bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini?, padahal jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat tinggalku. Kupu-kupu itu hilang dan aku sadar dari hipnotis itu.

"Sayu-san, sedang apa kau di sini?." Tanya sebuah suara dari arah lapangan.

Aku melihat kearahnya, dia Kuroko Tetsuya sedang membawah bola basket, dengan keringat yang ada di tubuhnya, sepertinya dia habis berlatih.

"Aku tadi mengikuti kupu-kupu yang terbang dari kamarku, kau sendiri sedang apa di sini Kuroko-kun?." Tanyaku balik padanya.

"Hanya sedikit berlatih."

"Kau berlatih sendiri?."

"Ya habisnya mana ada temanku yang mau ku ajak berlatih malam-malam begini."

"Bagaimana, kalau aku yang menjadi lawanmu."

"Sayu-san bisa bermain basket?."

"Tentu saja aku bisa, kau meragukan aku?."

"Tidak kok, baiklah ayo."

Aku mengambil posisi bertahan dengan Kuroko yang mulai mendrible bola, Kuroko mencoba melewatiku dan berhasil, dia menuju kearah ring yang berada di belakangku. Akupun mengejarnya, dan ketikah dia akan memasukan bola, aku memblok lemparanya dan bolapun lepas dari tanganya, aku mulai mengambil bola itu dan mendrible ke ring sebalinya.

23:59:55

"Ayo Kuroko-kun, masak kau kalah denganku." Kataku sambil mendrible bola.

23:59:56

"Aku tidak akan menyerah Sayu-san." Jawabnya dan mulai menghadangku.

23:59:57

"Wah kau cukup cepat juga Kuroko-kun." Ucapku lalu mulai mundur ke belakang bersiap untuk menembak three poin.

23:59:58

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya masuk." Ucap Kuroko sambil melompat.

23:59:59

Aku mulai melempar bola itu dan bola itu melewati Kuroko karena lemparanku cukup tinggi.

00:00:00

Bola itupun masuk ke dalam ring dengan mulus. Tiba-tiba sebuah lubang yang cukup besar muncul di tembok belakang ring tersebut, aku yang pertama kali menyadarinya, langsung berbicara pada Kuroko.

"Kuroko-kun apa itu?." Tanyaku sambil menunjuk kearah lubang yang berada di belakang ring tersebut.

"Aku tidak tau Sayu-san."

"Bagaimana kalau kita memeriksanya." Usulku yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari Kuroko.

Kami mendekat ke lubang tersebut, karena penasaran aku mencoba memasukan tanganku kedalam. Ketikah aku ingin mengeluarkan tanganku, aku merasa seperti di tarik untuk masuk ke dalam lubang tersebut. Melihat aku yang kesusahan untuk lepas dari lubang, Kuroko mencoba menarikku tapi gagal, dan berakhir dengan aku dan Kuroko masuk ke dalam lubang tersebut. Kami terlempar kesuatu tempat dan jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Ittaaii." Erangku.

"Sayu-san kita di mana." Tanya Kuroko padaku.

Aku berdiri dari posisi jatuhku dan melihat di sekitarku, tempat ini seperti gym, tapi sudah sangat tua dan tak layak di pakai. Aku mendekat kearah Kuroko dan membantunya berdiri.

"Aku tidak tau Kuroko-kun, aku rasa di dalam lubang tadi." Jawabku.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara orang berjalan dari belakang kami, aku menoleh ke sumber suara itu, di sana terlihat siluet seseorang.

"Siapa itu?." Tanya Kuroko.

"Entahlah yang jelas kita harus pergi dari sini." Ucapku lalu mulai menarik tangan Kuroko menjauh dari tempat itu.

Kami terus berlari hingga sampai di sebuah gedung yang sudah tua, kami masuk kedalam gedung itu dan berhenti tepat di loby gedung itu.

"Hah…hah…hah sepertinya kita sudah jauh dari makhluk itu Sayu-san." Ucap Kuroko yang mulai mengatur nafasnya.

"Ki-kita ada di mana, Kuroko-kun?."

"Entahlah Sayu-san, aku rasa seperti di gedung rekaman."

Aku melihat di sekilingku, ya ini memang seperti gedung rekaman, karena terdapat beberapa kepingan kaset ukuran besar yang di pajang di sekitarnya, dan juga ada sebuah poster ukuran besar yang di robek di bagian wajahnya.

'Poster siapa ya?, aku seperti pernah melihatnya.' Batinku.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini-miaw." Ucap seseorang di belakangku.

Aku melihat ke belakangku, ternyata ada seekor kucing hitam dengan pita berwarna biru gelap di lehernya yang berada di tangga, dia melompat turun kemudian berubah menjadi sesosok perempuan berambut hitam dan bermata merah, dia juga mengenakan jaket kulit dan celana ketat berwarna hitam dengan pita besar di lehernya yang berwarna biru.

"Siapa kau?." Tanyaku.

"Namaku miaw-miaw, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?." Jawabnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, yang jelas kami masuk kedalam lubang besar yang berada di lapangan streetbasketball di belakang kuil Haido."

"Eh benarkah, ka-kalau begitu kalian harus kembali ke tempat kalian-miaw." Ucapnya dengan wajah yang panik.

Aku mendengar suara seperti auman mungkin, dari dalam gedung ini.

"Bagaimana ini-miaw, mereka semakin mendekat-miaw, le-lebih baik kau pakai ini dan cepat pergi dari sini, soalnya para shadow semakin dekat-miaw." Ucapnya lalu menyerahkan sesuatu padaku.

Benda yang di berikan padaku bentuknya seperti headseat Bluetooth yang berwarna hitam, ada tombol juga di sampingnya, aku memakainya di telinga sebelah kananku kemudian menekan tombol tersebut, dan munculah sebuah lensa dari headseat tersebut, hanya di bagian kanan saja. Aku melihat di sekelilingku, dan ditangga tampak sesuatu yang berwarna hitam.

"Ada sesuatu di tangga itu." Ucapku sambil menunjuk kearah tangga.

Muncullah dua sesosok topeng yang berjalan kearah kami.

"Kyaaa… mereka ada di sini-miaaaw." Teriak miaw yang berubah menjadi kucing lalu pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Ada apa dengan kucing itu?." Tanya Kuroko dengan wajah yang datar.

"Aku rasa jawabanya ada di depan kita Kuroko-kun."

Kuroko melihat kearah yang aku sebut, di sana sudah ada tiga topeng yang berjalan kearah kami. Tiba-tiba topeng itu berubah menjadi bulatan berwarna hitam dan pink.

"Kuroko-kun lebih baik kita pergi dari sini." Usulku yang langsung di setujui oleh Kuroko.

Kami berlari keluar gedung sambil menghindari serangan-serangan monster itu, aku juga tidak memperdulikan kakiku yang bertambah sakit karena di paksa untuk berlari terus menerus, apalagi tadi aku juga sempat bermain _one on one_ melawan Kuroko, hingga sampailah kami di sebuah taman bermain yang sudah usang. Kami berhenti di lapangan bermain itu karena kami di kepung oleh monster tadi. Aku mencoba mencari cela untuk kabur tapi kakiku tidak dapat di gerakkan.

"Sayu-san ka-kaki ku tidak bisa di gerakkan." Ucap Kuroko.

"Kakiku juga tidak bisa bergerak." Ucapku.

Ketiga monster itu menyerang kami, akupun memejamkan mataku. Saat itu aku mendengar sebuah suara di kepalaku, seperti suara perempuan.

"_Iam yourself, and you're myself." _Ucap suara itu.

Monster itu berhenti, dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah tombol di depanku yang bergambar mirip kartu tarot berangka 0.

"_You already to open your eyes_, _now time for you to awaked me." _Lanjutnya.

Akupun tersenyum dan mulai berkata.

"Pe…ru…so…na" ucapku lalu menekan tombol tersebut dan munculah sosok dari dalam tubuhku.

**To Be Continue**

#Curhatan Author#

Chapter 2 update yuhuuu :D

Terima kasih pada reander yang sudah mau membaca atau memfolow dan memfavoritkan cerita ini, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.

Terus ikuti cerita ini, dan **REVIEW PLEASE…!**

**.**

**Chapter 3: The Contractor's Key**


	3. Chapter 3: The Contractor's Key

_**Flashback Chapter 2**_

"_**Iam yourself, and you're myself." Ucap sebuah suara tadi.**_

_**Monster itu berhenti, dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah tombol di depanku yang bergambar mirip kartu tarot berangka 0.**_

"_**You already to open your eyes, now time for you to awaked me." Lanjutnya.**_

_**Akupun tersenyum dan mulai berkata.**_

"_**Pe…ru…so…na." Ucapku lalu menekan tombol tersebut dan munculah sosok dari dalam tubuhku**_

_**.**_

**KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**CROSSOVER: PERSONA © ATLUS**

**KUROKO NO PERSONA © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**.**

**WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), Crossover, jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi.**

**Genre: Friendship, Adventure, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing)**

**Rate:T**

_**.**_

**Chapter 3: The Contractor's Key**

**.**

Wednesday 04/06/2014

_-Uknown Place-_

"Pe…ru…so…na." Ucapku lalu menekan tombol tersebut dan muncullah sosok dari dalam tubuhku.

Sosok itu sangat cantik menurutku, dia berambut biru dengan mata berwarna merah semerah darah, menggunakan headphone di telinganya yang menyambung ke kacamata hitam yang dia kenakan, oh ya ada semacam sayap kecil di headphone itu. Dia juga mengenakan dress putih lengan pendek yang panjangnya sampai selutut, dan sepatu dengan tali yang melilit di kakinya juga berwarna putih, di pinggangnya terdapat dua pedang di kiri dan kanan berwarna hitam dan putih, lalu di punggungnya terdapat sayap berwarna putih yang lumayan besar. Ah hampir lupa ada semacam lingkaran kecil yang melayang di atas kepalanya.

"_I am thou."_

"_Thou art i."_

"_I am a being that has emerged from the sea of your heart."_

"_I am Angel."_

Aku mengarahkan tanganku kearah Shadow di depanku, seperti tau keinginanku Angel menebas salah satu dari Shadow itu. Shadow di belakangku berusaha menyerangku dengan menggigit lengan kanan Angel.

"Ukh… sial, rasakan ini." Teriakku.

Angel menghempaskan Shadow itu dan menebasnya dengan dua pedang yang ada di tangannya.

"Tinggal satu lagi, Angel Zio." aku mengarahkan tanganku kearah Shadow terakhir, Angelpun mengaktifkan kekuatanya dan muncullah beberapa petir yang menyambar kearah Shadow tersebut, Shadow itu langsung hilang ketikah petir menyambarnya. Angel kembali ke dalam tubuhku.

Kuroko yang kakinya sudah dapat bergerak mendekatiku dan mengatakan "Ke-keren."

Karena aku sangat kecapean, aku ambruk tepat di depannya, untungnya dengan sigap Kuroko langsung menangkap tubuhku sebelum menyentuh tanah.

"Sayu-san, kau tidak apa-apa?." Tanya Kuroko dengan nada yang cemas walau wajahnya masih datar.

"Sepertinya tidak Kuroko-kun, kaki kananku sama sekali tidak bisa di gerakan, mungkin karena terus di paksa untuk lari."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang menggendongmu."

"He?, memangnya kau kuat?."

"Kau meragukan aku Sayu-san, sudahlah cepat naik." Perintahnya lalu dia berdiri membelakangiku dan sedikit membungkuk.

Aku dengan terpaksa naik ke punggungnya, dan dia menggendongku menjauh dari taman itu.

"Kita kemana Sayu-san?." Tanya Kuroko padaku.

"Aku rasa lebih baik kita pergi ke tempat pertama tadi Kuroko-kun, aku punya firasat kucing aneh itu ada di sana."

"Baiklah, kita akan pergi ke sana."

Kuroko masih menggendongku hingga sampai di Gym tempat pertama kali kita muncul, dugaanku ternyata benar kucing aneh itu ada di tengah lapangan sedang duduk sambil memeluk lututnya, seperti orang ketakutan, aku memberi isyarat agar Kuroko menurunkanku, Kuroko menganggukan kepalanya kemudian menurunkanku. Aku mendekat kearah Miaw dan mengelus rambutnya, seketika dia langsung menoleh kearahku dan kaget karena ada yang mengelus rambutnya, diapun berteriak.

"Kyaaa… sedang apa kalian di sini-miaw?." Miaw mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjauhiku, sepertinya dia tidak menyadari keberadaan kami.

Alisku terangkat dan aku menghelah nafas panjang sebelum menjawabnya.

"Hah… kami hanya ingin tanya dimana jalan keluar dari tempat ini?."

"Eh… jalan keluar, lalu apa yang kalian lakukan pada Shadow tadi-miaw?." Dia bertanya lagi setelah berdiri dari posisi duduknya, kenapa dia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan sih?.

"Maksudmu mahkluk tadi?."

"Benar-miaw."

"Jangan-jangan, kau yang memanggil Shadow itu?" tuduh Kuroko pada Miaw dengan tatapan tajam mengarah padanya.

"Enak saja, jangan menuduhku-miaw, aku sudah muak dengan orang-orang yang masuk seenaknya dan Shadow yang membuas-miaw." Perempatan mulai muncul di kening Miaw, dia memunculkan bola basket di tangan kanannya lalu melemparkan ke ring yang berada di belakangnya dan masuk.

Tiba-tiba muncul portal yang sama seperti portal yang kami masuki tadi.

"Sekarang kalian pergi-miaw, aku ini sangat sibuk-miaw" lanjutnya lalu mendorong kami masuk ke dalam portal itu.

**.**

_-Streetbasketball, Haido Temple-_

"Ittai." Aku mengerang ketikah jatuh ke tanah, rasanya sakit sekali.

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku, ternyata kita sudah kembali di lapangan streetbasketball di belakang kuil haido.

"Sayu-san, kita sudah kembali." Ucap Kuroko dan membantuku berdiri.

Aku tersenyum lalu melihat ke jam yang ada di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Jam menunjukan angka 00. 01, ini aneh kita hanya melewatkan 1 menit di dunia itu, padahal kami di sana lebih dari satu jam, apa waktu disana berbeda dengan waktu di dunia nyata?.

"Ada apa Sayu-san?, kau kelihatan serius sekali?." Alis sebelah kanan Kuroko terangkat, sepertinya dia heran dengan perubahan mimik wajahku yang berubah jadi serius.

"Hanya heran saja Kuroko-kun, kita hanya menghabiskan waktu satu menit di dunia nyata, padahal menurutku kita disana lebih dari satu jam."

"Benarkah?, mungkin ada perbadaan waktu antara dunia nyata dengan dunia tadi Sayu-san."

"Mungkin saja, lebih baik kita pulang, hari sudah semakin malam, nanti orang tuamu mencarimu."

"Ah kau benar, tapi apa kau bisa jalan sampai rumah?, bukannya rumahmu cukup jauh dari tempat ini?."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, kalau aku capek aku bisa berhenti sebentarkan"

"Biar aku menggendongmu sampai rumah Sayu-san, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu berjalan sendirian dengan kaki cidera seperti itu"

"Tidak usah Kuroko-kun, nanti kau malah kecapean, lagipula aku sudah bilangkan kalau aku berat."

"Kau tidak berat kok Sayu-san, justru aku heran karena tubuhmu ringan." Dia mengambil bola yang berada di samping ring lalu memasukannya ke dalam tas, dan menyerahkanya padaku. Aku bingung kenapa dia menyerahkan tasnya padaku?, tapi pertanyaanku langsung terjawab ketikah dia berdiri membelakangiku sambil sedikit membungkuk dan menyuruhku untuk naik, ternyata dia menyuruhku membawa tasnya sementara dia menggendongku. Aku menghela nafas lalu naik ke punggungnya, dia mulai berjalan dengan aku yang berada di punggungnya meninggalkan kuil Haido.

"Ne Sayu-san, tadi kau sempat berkata Persona, apa maksudnya?." Kuroko bertanya di sela-sela perjalanan kami.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku sudah bicara seperti itu."

"Lalu makhluk yang Sayu-san panggil tadi bernama Angel ya?, dia memang mirip seperti bidadari."

'Tapi entah kenapa dia mirip dengan seseorang.' Aku membatin tentang perkataan Kuroko, soalnya dia memang mirip dengan seseorang.

Kami sampai di depan rumahku dan Kuroko menurunkanku, aku mengucapkan terima kasih padanya kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah dengan mengendap-ngendap, takut membangunkan paman dan bibi. Setelah sampai di lantai dua aku langsung mengganti bajuku dengan piama lalu pergi tidur.

**.**

_-Velvet Room-_

Aku membuka perlahan kelopak mataku, dan pemandangan yang ku lihat pertama kali adalah ruangan seperti perpustakaan yang berwarna biru. Jangan-jangan aku berada di ruangan aneh yang ada kakek hidung panjang itu. Aku melihat kearah depan dan dugaanku tepat, disana duduk kakek berhidung panjang yang bernama Igor serta asistenya yang bernama Eric.

"_Welcome to Velvet room, young lady._" Sapa Igor sambil tersenyum atau menyeringai?.

"Kenapa aku ada disini lagi?." Tanyaku, sungguh kenapa mereka membawaku dalam keadaan tidur sih?.

"Karena ada beberapa hal yang perlu saya jelaskan pada anda nona, ah… sepertinya anda telah berhasil membangkitkan kekuatan anda dengan sangat baik." Penjelasan Eric membuatku sedikit heran, apa yang dia maksud itu Angel.

"Apa yang kau maksud adalah makhluk yang bernama Angel itu?."

"Ha'i, makhluk itu di sebut Persona."

'Persona.' Aku mengulang perkataan Eric di pikiranku.

"Silahkan bawa ini bersama anda." Ucap Igor padaku.

Tiba-tiba muncul kunci berwarna biru di depanku, dan di ujungnya ada gambar sebuah topeng berwarna hitam dan putih. Aku mengambil kunci tersebut dan bertanya-tanya untuk apa kunci ini?, seakan tau kebingunganku Eric menjawabnya.

"Itu adalah Velvet Key atau bisa dibilang kunci pemegang kontrak, mulai malam ini anda adalah tamu terhormat di Velvet room, kekuatan persona anda adalah Wild, kekuatan ini sangat sepesial di banding dengan kekuatan yang lainnya, seperti angka nol itu memiliki kemungkinan yang tak terbatas."

"Untuk melihat kemana kekuatan Wild ini membawa anda, izinkan kami menemani perjalanan Anda, khu…khu…khu." Igor melanjutkan perkataan dari Eric, tentunya dengan seringai yang tak bisa lepas dari wajahnya.

"Jika ada pertanyaan yang ingin anda ajukan, anda bisa menemui kami di tempat-tempat khusus, cara menemukannya mudah sekali, kunci itu akan bersinar ketikah mendekati pintu Velvet room." Ucap Eric.

"Baiklah, sampai disini, kita akan bertemu lagi nona." Igor mengakhiri pertemuan ini dan akhirnya kesadaranku mulai hilang.

.

_-Early Morning-_

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, ternyata sudah pagi dan jam menunjukan pukul 06. 00, aku mengucek mataku perlahan dan baru sadar kalau ada sesuatu di tangan kananku, itu Velvet key yang di berikan Igor padaku. Jadi itu bukan mimpi ya, aku meletekan Velvet key di meja kecil samping tempat tidurku lalu pergi ke kamar mandi, setelah mandi dan sudah bersiap-siap aku langsung sarapan dan pergi ke sekolah dengan Yuu seperti biasa, untung saja Yuu tidak curiga karena kemarin aku keluar malam-malam. Di perjalanan kami berpapasan dengan Kuroko.

"Ohayo Sayu-san, Narukami senpai." Sapa Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

"Oha-huwaa Kuroko jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu." Yuu sedikit berteriak karena kaget Kuroko sudah ada di belakangnya, aku langsung sweetdrope dengan sikap Yuu, padahal tadi aku sudah merasakan dia berada di belakangku.

"Ohayo Kuroko-kun." Aku membalas sapaan Kuroko seperti biasa tanpa memperdulikan wajah horor dari Yuu yang menatapku seolah mengatakan kenapa-kau-tidak-memberi-tahuku-kalau-dia-sudah-ada-disini.

Aku hanya memandang dengan tatapan datar seolah menjawab salah-sendiri-tidak-bisa-merasakan-hawa-keberadaanya. Dan aksi saling menatap antara aku dengan Yuu sempat membuat Kuroko sweetdrope walau tertutupi dengan wajah datarnya, dia melihat kearah kaki kananku yang masih di balut dengan perban.

"Bagaimana dengan kakimu Sayu-san?."

Aku menghentikan kontes tatap menatap itu lalu menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko.

"Sudah mulai membaik, setidaknya tidak separah kemarin"

"Hah… lebih baik kita segera bergegas, bel masuk sebentar lagi akan berbunyi." Yuu memberi usul pada kami yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh kami berdua.

Kami bergegas menuju ke sekolah. Sesampainya di depan gerbang sekolah, kami bertemu dengan Midorima yang membawa sebuah gelas dari bahan plastik dan bergambar beruang lucu di depannya, untuk apa dia membawa gelas seperti itu?, bukanya kalau dia haus dia tinggal membawa botol air ya?, waktu pertama kali masuk ke kelas dia juga membawa boneka berbentuk kodok?, dia benar benar aneh jika membawa benda itu ke sekolah. Tapi tumben sekali dia berangkat sendirian, di mana temannya yang membawa gerobak itu?.

"Ohayo Midorima-kun." Aku menyapa Midorima yang sekarang berada di depanku.

"Ohayo." Jawabnya singkat.

"Tumben sekali Midorima-kun berangkat sendirian?, biasanya kau bersama Takao-kun?." Pertanyaan Kuroko ini juga menjadi pertanyaanku.

"Si Bakao itu tidak menjemputku pagi ini-nodayo, aku sudah pergi ke rumahnya, tapi ibunya bilang dia tidak ada di rumah dari kemarin-nodayo."

"Eh… dia kabur dari rumah?." Aku bertanya dengan rasa penasaran, aku rasa dia bukan tipe orang yang akan kabur dari rumah karena sesuatu.

"Entahlah-nodayo, tapi aku sudah menyarankan ibunya untuk melaporkannya pada polisi, bu-bukan berarti aku cemas-nodayo, tapi bisa repot kalau dia tidak ada karena tidak ada yang mengantarku ke sekolah-nodayo." Ah Midorima jika kau cemas bilang saja, karena kau mengatakannya sambil memalingkan wajahmu.

"Aku rasa itu saran yang bagus karena akhir-akhir ini banyak kasus orang hilang." Komentar Yuu.

"Bisahkah kalian menyingkir, kalian menghalagi jalanku." Pinta atau lebih tepatnya perintah dari seseorang yang berada di belakang kami.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, di sana berdiri pemuda berambut merah dengan tinggi 173cm, ada yang aneh dengan matanya karena berbeda warna, yang satunya merah dan yang satu lagi berwarna kuning emas. Kalau tidak salah dia satu kelas denganku hanya saja aku tidak tau namanya.

"Ohayo Akashi-kun, maafkan kami jika kami menghalangi jalanmu." Kuroko menyapanya sambil sedikit membungkukkan badanya.

'Oh… jadi namanya Akashi.' Batinku.

"Tidak apa-apa Tetsuya, jadi sedang apa kalian di sini, bukannya sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi?." Akashi bertanya pada kami dengan tatapan harus-di-jawab, sepertinya tatapanya itu dapat membunuh orang yang mempunyai penyakit serangan jantung.

"Kami hanya bertanya kenapa Midorima-kun hari ini berangkat sendirian, biasanya dia bersama dengan Takao-kun." Pada akhirnya aku yang menjawab karena mereka bertiga hanya diam saja.

"Ah… benar juga aku tidak melihatmu bersama Kazunari." Akashi melihat kearah Midorima dan memberi tatapan itu lagi, tapi kali ini dia seperti minta penjelasan.

"Takao tidak pulang kerumah sejak kemarin-nodayo, aku sudah mencoba menelphonya berkali-kali dan ternyata handphonenya tidak di bawa-nodayo." Dia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Tidak pulang sejak kemarin?, apa dia tidak kabur dari rumah?."

"Aku rasa tidak Akashi, kalau dia kabur dari rumah dia pasti sudah membawa beberapa baju dan uang untuk perjalanannya-nodayo, tapi menurut ibunya dompet, handphone, serta pakaiannya masih rapi dan utuh di kamarnya, dan aku minta kau mengizinkan Takao untuk tidak latihan sampai dia di temukan-nodayo."

"Baiklah aku akan mengizinkannya, tapi jika dia sudah di temukan aku akan memberinya latihan yang berat." Akashi berbicara seperti itu sambil menyeringai, aku hanya bisa mendoakan keselamatan dari Takao.

Kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelas masing-masing dan aku berpisah dengan Yuu karena kelasnya berada di lantai dua sedangkan kelasku berada di lantai satu. Aku duduk di bangkuku dengan Kuroko yang berada di sebelahku (karena tempat duduknya memang berada di sana), ah aku lupa sebaiknya aku berbicara padanya agar dia merahasiakan kejadian tadi malam.

"Psst, Kuroko-kun." Aku berbisik sangat pelan, tapi untungnya Kuroko masih mendengarku.

"Ada apa Sayu-san?." Dia menjawabnya dengan bisikan juga.

"Bisahkah kau merahasiakan kejadian tadi malam?."

"Memangnya kenapa Sayu-san?."

"Entahlah, hanya saja tempat itu terlalu berbahaya untuk orang-orang."

"Kau benar, baiklah aku akan merahasiakanya."

"Arigato"

Guru kami masuk tepat setelah aku berterima kasih pada Kuroko, pelajaran pertama adalah Matematika yang di bimbing oleh Araki sensei. Walau beliau seorang wanita, beliau bisa di katagorikan sebagai guru yang killer (itu menurut versi beberapa senpai). Bagaimana tidak bisa di sebut killer, beliau saja suka membawa pedang kayu tiap dia mengajar, tapi tenang saja dia hanya memukul siswanya yang benar-benar nakal. Beliau menggebrak meja dan memandang tajam ke seluruh muridnya, sebagian dari kami menelan ludah karena takut dengan tatapan Araki sensei. Kalau aku sendiri sih biasa saja, karena ada yang jauh lebih menakutkan dari Araki sensei, yang ku maksud di sini adalah para Shadow yang menyerang kami tadi malam. Beliau mengambil pedang kayu di pinggangnya, dan memukul-mukul pelan tangan kirinya sambil berucap.

"Buka buku matematika kalian halaman 5-7 dan kerjakan semua soalnya sampai pelajaran selesai." Beliau menaruh ujung pedang kayu di pundaknya kemudian melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Kalian boleh meminta bantuan kepada teman sebelah kalian, tapi tidak boleh mencontek atau berisik, jika kalian melakukannya aku tidak akan segan-segan menghukum kalian." Araki sensei mengeluarkan evil smilenya dan kami hanya bisa menjawab "Ha'i." pada Araki sensei.

Aku membuka buku paketku dan melihat ke halaman yang di beritau Araki sensei, ternyata semuanya soal yang membutuhkan penjelasan di setiap jawabanya. Aku bertaruh pelajaran ini pasti akan membosankan.

**~KNP~**

Bel istirahat petama berbunyi dan aku bersyukur karena aku tidak perlu terjebak pada pelajaran yang membuat ku pusing sesaat. Karena aku masih belum lapar, aku memutuskan untuk memakan bentoku di istirahat kedua. Aku melihat di sekelilingku, dan mataku tertujuh pada majalah yang di pegang salah satu siswi perempuan yang berada di depanku, aku sedikit melihat covernya, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Aku mendekati siswi tadi dan meminjam majalahnya sebentar.

"Ano sumimasen, apa aku boleh meminjam sebentar majalahmu?."

Siswi itu melihat kearahku dan tersenyum lalu memberikanya padaku.

"Boleh saja."

"Arigato." Aku duduk di bangku yang berada di belakang siswi tadi dan mulai membuka majalah itu, aku melihat gambar yang berada di salah satu halamannya, sekarang aku ingat gambar itu mirip dengan poster besar yang ada di dunia itu, melihat aku yang terus melihat gambar itu, siswi tadi mulai berkomentar.

"Ah apa kau penggemarnya juga?."

"Bukan, aku bahkan tidak tau siapa dia?."

"Itu Sika Kawami, dia adalah seorang penyanyi."

"Tapi sayangnya dia sudah meninggal." Temanya melanjutkan dengan wajah yang menyorotkan kesedian.

"Apa yang kau maksud itu orang yang di temukan tewas di pohon sebelah gedung sekolah ya?."

"Iya begitulah, ah… aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Riyuma Sachiko." Siswi yang meminjamkanku majalahnya memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kalau aku Miyu Ichigo." Temanya juga ikut memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Kanzaki Sayu, panggil saja aku Sayu, yoroshiku"

"Oh ya, bicara soal Sika-kun, bukannya sebelum dia meninggal, dia di beritakan menghilang selama satu minggu bersama selingkuhannya ya Riyu-chan?." Miyu bertanya pada Riyuma dan di jawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Riyuma.

"Memang benar, tapi setelah di konfirmasi, ternyata ketikah Sika-kun hilang, selingkuhannya masih berada di rumah orang tuanya di Kyoto, jadi dia tidak tau tentang Sika-kun yang menghilang"

'Menghilang sebelum terbunuh apa maksudnya.' Aku mulai mencoba memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada di otakku, tiba-tiba terlintas suatu obrolan beberapa siswi ketikah aku mengantarkan Yuu dan Kuroko ke Gym.

"Ne apa kalian membaca ramalan tengah malam sebelum Sika Kawami meninggal?." Aku bertanya dengan nada yang sangat penasaran.

"Ah… tentu saja aku sempat membacanya waktu itu karena penasaran, kira-kira itu sehari sebelum Sika-kun menghilang tepat pada bulan purnama, memang ada apa Sayu-chan?." Riyuma sepertinya heran dengan pertanyaanku yang satu ini.

"Hanya penasaran, memang apa yang tertulis di sana?."

"Kalau tidak salah, hanya ada namanya lalu fotonya, terus di situ juga memberi tau kalau ingin bertemu dengannya, harus datang ke pohon dekat sekolah kita jam 12. 00, itu saja."

Penjelasan Riyuma tadi entah kenapa membuatku punya firasat kalau ada hubungannya dengan dunia aneh itu. Aku mengembalikan majalah tadi lalu pamit pada Riyuma dan Miyu untuk kembali ke bangkuku. Aku melihat ke sampingku dan menemukan Kuroko yang sudah kembali dari kantin sambil meminum milkshake yang dia beli disana. Lebih baik aku bicara pada Kuroko tentang hal ini, tapi tidak di sini, aku tidak mau kalau ada yang mendengar pembicaraan kita.

"Ne Kuroko-kun, apa kau hari ini ada latihan?."

"Aku rasa tidak Sayu-san, karena hari ini para guru sedang rapat."

"Kalau begitu bisakah kita bicara berdua setelah pulang sekolah?."

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?."

"Karena ini sangat rahasia, bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke Maji Burger?, kita bisa mengobrol disana."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

.

_-After School-_

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi juga. Setelah mengirim pesan pada Yuu supaya dia pulang duluan karena aku ada urusan sebentar, aku langsung membereskan barangku dan menyeret Kuroko pergi ke Maji Burger seperti yang kita janjikan. Sesampainya di sana, kami memilih duduk di pinggir jendela dan aku memesan makanan, untung saja tidak terlalu ramai, jadi aku tidak perlu capek-capek menunggu antrian. Aku kembali ke tempat Kuroko dengan nampan yang bersi pesanan kami berdua.

"Silahkan." Ucapku dan meletakakan pesananya di depannya.

"Arigato." Jawab Kuroko lalu mulai memakan hamburger ukuran sedang.

Kami memakan dalam diam sampai Kuroko mulai berbicara.

"Jadi apa yang ingin Sayu-san bicarakan?."

"Ah… soal itu, kau tau tentang Sika Kawami?."

"Bukannya dia penyanyi yang kemarin meninggal dipohon sebelah sekolah ya?."

"Kau juga masih ingatkan tentang poster besar yang di robek di wajahnya di dunia aneh itu?."

"Ya aku masih ingat, memang kenapa Sayu-san?."

"Aku yakin poster besar itu bergambar Sika Kawami."

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?."

"Soalnya aku melihat majalah yang di bawah Riyuma, cover majalah itu mirip dengan poster yang kita lihat waktu itu, aku juga sudah mencari gambarnya di internet, lihatlah." Aku menyerahkan handphoneku pada Kuroko yang sudah ada gambar dari Sika Kawami, Kuroko melihatnya dangan wajah yang serius.

"Kau benar, ini memang Sika Kawami." Dia mengembalikan handphoneku.

"Bukan hanya itu saja, kau tau dia sempat menghilang sebelum akhirnya meninggal?."

"Katanya, dia kabur bersama selingkuhannya?."

"Tidak kok, selingkuhannya bilang kalau di hari hilangnya Sika Kawami, dia sedang pergi ke rumah orang tuannya."

"Begitu ya, tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertarik dengan kejadian itu Sayu-san?."

"Begini, sebenarnya aku sempat bertanya pada Riyuma dan Miyu yang merupakan fans dari Sika Kawami, dia bilang dia sempat melihat situs Black Butterfly, dan kau tau diasana tertulis untuk menemuinya senin kemarin, tempatnya di pohon samping gedung kita, tempat terbunuhnya Sika Kawami, dan setelah situs itu muncul besoknya Sika Kawami sudah menghilang."

"Lalu?."

"Aku melihat situs itu tadi malam sebelum kita bertemu di belakang kuil Haido."

"Apa yang tertulis disitus itu?."

"Kalau tidak salah nama Takao Kazunari dan fotonya, di situ juga tertulis jika ingin bertemu denganya kita harus pergi toko dekat sekolah ini jam 10 pagi hari selasa besok."

"Hmm… apa menurut Sayu-san ini hampir sama dengan kejadian yang menimpa Sika Kawami?."

"Ha'i, apalagi sekarang Takao-san tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan situs itu, lagipula…"

"Lagipula apa?."

"Waktu aku melihat situs itu tiba-tiba saja ada kupu-kupu berwarna hitam keluar dari dalam komputerku dan menuntunku sampai lapangan streetbasketball tempat kita bertemu tadi malam."

"Jadi kau berfikir bahwa ada hubungannya dengan dunia yang kita masuki itu?."

Aku menganggukan kepalaku sebagai jawaban iya.

"Tapi kita tidak punya banyak petunjuk untuk itu." Kuroko berkata sambil sesekali meminum vanilla milkshakenya. Kuroko benar, kita tidak punya banyak petunjuk untuk membuktikannya. Kami berdua sama-sama diam sampai Kuroko memgutarakan pendapatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba saja pergi ke tempat itu lagi untuk memastikannya."

"Bukannya tempat itu hanya muncul waktu bulan purnama ya?."

"Aku rasa tidak Sayu-san, yang aku dengar rumor tentang streetbasketbal itu bisa di lakukan setiap hari selama itu tepat jam 12 malam."

"Kalau begitu, nanti malam kita kesana ya."

"Tidak-tidak, kau masih cidera Sayu-san, lebih baik kita tunggu sampai cideramu sembuh."

"Kita tidak bisa menunggu Kuroko-kun, jika benar Takao-kun ada di dunia itu, nyawanya pasti terancam."

"Hari jum'at tepat jam 11. 30 malam, bagaimana?, aku rasa kakimu pasti sudah sembuhkan?."

"Hmm… baiklah, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain."

"Sudah di putuskan, jum'at besok kita pergi ke dunia itu lagi."

Kami melanjutkan acara makan kami dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan, sampai akhirnya kami memutuskan pulang karena hari semakin sore.

**To Be Continue**

#Curhatan Author#

Saya terharu karena ada yang mau membaca fic ini, walau yang mereview hanya satu orang. Baiklah saya akan langsung menjawab reviewnya.

**Kaoru Ishinomori**: sepertinya sudah dijawab dichapter ini dan semoga tidak mengecewakan :D

Setelah ini saya akan memberikan biodata persona Sayu-chan, terus ikuti cerita ini dan jangan lupa **REVIEW PLEASE…!**

**Biodata Persona ****Kanzaki Sayu**

Name: Angel, ?

Arcana: Fool number 0

Weapon: Two sword, berwarna hitam dan putih

Elements: Petir, Api, ?

Appearance: Berambut biru dengan mata berwarna merah semerah darah, menggunakan headphone di telinganya yang menyambung ke kacamata hitam yang dia kenakan, dengan sayap kecil di headphone itu. Mengenakan dress putih lengan pendek yang panjangnya sampai selutut, dan sepatu dengan tali yang melilit di kakinya juga berwarna putih, di pinggangnya terdapat dua pedang di kiri dan kanan berwarna hitam dan putih, lalu di punggungnya terdapat sayap berwarna putih. Ada semacam lingkaran kecil yang melayang di atas kepalanya.

.

**Next Chapter 4: Shadow Of Kuroko**


End file.
